


trimberly week

by vausewalkers



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, its lit, oneshots for trimberly week, trimberly - Freeform, trini x kimberly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vausewalkers/pseuds/vausewalkers
Summary: Trimberly Week (July 30, 2017 - August 5, 2017) is here folks, and it is being hosted by the members of Trimberly Dwarves Discord Server!Day 1: college auDay 2: angstDay 3: naughty timesDay 4: supernaturalDay 5: crossoverDay 6: different time periodDay 7: road tripI will be participating via AO3, writing one-shots for every day of the week and I will be posting headcanons for each day on my Tumblr (wow-power-rangers.tumblr.com). I hope you guys enjoy these and make sure you participate as well!





	1. cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: College AU
> 
> I'm going to be using a prompt from the College AU Prompt Masterlist on Tumblr (https://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/100809913937/swimcoachtachibana-queerlullaby).
> 
> Prompt: 'You're baking cookies in the communal kitchen at 3am and im angry but also really hungry'
> 
> Enjoy!

Trini tried and failed to avoid letting the heaving breaths escape her throat as she landed on the top step of her dorm complex. Having a top-floor dorm meant nice views from the patio, better air circulation, and the ability to play your music louder during parties, but it also meant having to hike up four flights of stairs every goddamn day. And Trini hated it. Sure, it kept her somewhat active, but it was extremely irritating to break a sweat every time she wanted to go home.

Her feet dragged slightly across the hardwood as she made her way to the near-end of the hallway where her dorm was. She caught sight of the door she knew well, shut and locked as her roommate Kathy usually left it. Kathy was in her Junior year just like Trini, and they had been roommates since they were Freshmen. Trini reminisced on move-in day in early August almost three years ago. Neither of her parents had come to help her, so she was stuck moving in all of her belongings by herself. She had been struggling up those same four flights of steps, sweating from the heat of the lingering summer, with a clear tub full of toiletries, books, decorations and more in tow. Her arms and legs were about to give out on the third flight when a redheaded girl a few inches taller than herself appeared on the landing just above Trini. The girl sported a the broadest smile Trini had ever seen, her face dotted heavily with freckles and her cheerful tone just shy of annoyingly high-pitched.

Trini had breathed a sigh of relief as the girl spoke an enthusiastic "Let me help you with that!" and had grabbed half of the box from Trini's hands. Trini had smiled slightly, unsure how to approach the girl and also not in a mood to socialize, but the girl had continued to ask her questions and tell her about herself. In only the matter of time it took to walk up the last flight of stairs, Trini knew the girl's name was Katherine Barber (but most people called her Kathy), she was from Mississippi, her mom had been there to help her most of the day but had left a few minutes prior to her encounter with Trini due to having an early flight home, and that she was a Freshman just like Trini. As they topped the final stair and began making their way down the hallway, the girl had stopped to ask Trini her dorm number. Trini responded number 412, and Kathy had almost dropped her half of the tub with excitement. She had exclaimed in happiness, told Trini that was also her dorm and that they were roommates. Trini knew at that moment her life was about to become a living hell.

While most people loved Kathy and would probably kill to have a roommate as kind and generous as her, Trini couldn't stand being stuck with the sunflower of a girl. Trini always purposefully took classes so that she wouldn't have to wake up before 10:00 AM each day, because she had never been a morning person and if she could get in the extra hours of sleep, she would. This all looked good in her mind, but living with Kathy meant no sleeping in. Every morning at 7:30 AM on the nose, Kathy's alarm clock would ring loud as hell and the girl herself would shoot out of her bed, all smiles and over-bearing chirpiness that no normal-functioning human should have before 9:00 AM. She would turn on the light with no regard as to if her roommate was still sleeping and begin to have a full-on conversation with Trini while she got ready for her daily morning run. Trini would respond with an occasional grunt, her face buried in her pillow trying to block out any and all light, as she tried to go back to sleep but inevitably failed. This got slightly better when they entered their Junior year and were able to get an apartment instead of a dorm so they had separate rooms, but Kathy still felt the need to come into Trini's room at least five times during her morning routine to 'grab something' or 'look out Trini's window because it has a better view of the courtyard' or an abundance of excuses.

Kathy was also a horrible chef, but she still decided to cook them dinner at least three times a week and force Trini to eat it even if she already had plans (which she usually didn't, seeing as though she didn't have many friends at the university). Each day it was something new. It started off simple, something like mac and cheese or garlic bread with spaghetti. Those dishes weren't that bad, at least Trini could stand to eat them. But then, Kathy started experimenting. One day she went to a used-bookstore with her boyfriend Ted (who was just as unbearably perky as she was) and found a cookbook. She started to try all the recipes in the book one-by-one. You would think that since the recipes were on the pages of the book instructing her exactly how to prepare and cook the food, that it wouldn't be all that bad. Trini had thought that too, but boy was she wrong. See, Kathy always wanted to put her own spin on the dishes, adding something to it or exchanging one ingredient for another or adding new spices...or completely changing the recipe to make it her own. And that's when it got worse. Trini had made a few dashes to the bathroom heaving her guts up more than once after eating one of Kathy's meals.  
  


Kathy was also very popular at their college. Obviously, she was a people person, so she joined a good amount of clubs and communities at the school, including but not limited to the Welcome Committee, the school's acapella group (even though she was a terrible singer), and being an R.A. So this meant that people were always knocking on their door, asking for Kathy, and then continuing to have a two-hour conversation with Kathy in their tiny dorm room when Trini was trying to study or sleep or do anything. And Kathy loved to party. So much so that she had a party every Saturday night at their dorm building. All of the residents went along with it, so that meant that every Saturday starting around 6:00 PM their building was filled with drunken college students and blasting music. Trini usually slept in her car or on the lawn during those nights.

And the worst part about having Kathy as a roommate is that Trini couldn't get rid of her. In each of their previous five semesters, Trini had tried as hard as she could each time to get a new dorm without Kathy. But, somehow, Kathy always found a way to make sure Trini was still her roommate. It started after their first semester, Trini had gone to the Housing Department and requested a transfer. That ended with Kathy going to the Dean himself and requesting that Trini stay her roommate because 'being from so far away, Kathy was still homesick and Trini was the only person who kept her grounded'. Trini had no idea where Kathy got that impression from, but she was pretty sure Kathy had something against her and this was all an elaborate plan to torture Trini to death. Before their Sophomore year, Trini had made sure to get a dorm on the complete opposite side of campus than their last dorm just to lessen the already minuscule odds that out of thousands of students, Kathy would become her roommate again. But that's exactly what happened. Apparently, it was just a weird coincidence, but Trini doubted that her luck was that awful. Then during their last few months leading up to their Junior year, Kathy had badgered Trini to get an apartment with her so much that Trini eventually gave in just to make her shut up, thinking she would just back out later, but she couldn't do that because the second Trini agreed, Kathy was already looking online at apartments near their school. And now there they were, the middle of Junior year, and Trini was in absolute hell living with Kathy for the third year in a row. She was beginning to think Kathy would never leave, like a leech stuck on Trini's thigh for the rest of her life.

Trini groaned in annoyance as the doorknob wouldn't turn, revealing that her room was locked. Trini had told Kathy when she left to leave it unlocked because she wasn't bringing her keys, but obviously, Kathy wasn't listening (or just didn't care). Trini rapped her knuckles against the hard wood of the door as hard as she could.

"Kathy! Open up!" She screamed into the wall in front of her as she knocked on the door. There was no response.

"Kathy! Where the fuck are you? I need to get back in!" Trini yelled louder, hitting her knuckles against the door at full force.

Trini gasped in pain as a searing pain shot through her hand. She brought her right hand down to examine it, only to find it was split open and bleeding rather profusely down her arm. She muttered a few curses under her breath as she began to trudge deeper into the hallway toward the Communal Kitchen where the first aid kit was kept. As she was turning her wrist in odd directions trying to keep any stray drops of blood from dripping onto the floor, she picked up some noise coming from the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks and pushed herself against the wall, edging closer to the door slowly as she strained her ears to decipher the noise. Was that actually what she thought she was hearing? Yes, yes it was. It was someone singing.

As she reached the doorframe of the kitchen at the end of the hallway, she peered her head inside. She looked around and found a figure hovering over the stove. In front of the person was a tray of what looked like cookies, and the girl in question took her hand covered with an oven mitt and lifted the tray off the counter. She opened the door to the oven, placing the cookies inside and shutting the door behind them, taking off her oven mitt to press a button on the stove and then turned toward the door. Trini barely caught a glimpse of the girl's face before she darted back behind the wall, hoping the girl hadn't seen her.

"Hello?" The girl called from inside the kitchen.

"Dammit," Trini uttered under her breath, shutting her eyes tight and swallowing any last bit of pride she had left. She reopened her eyes, noticing that her hand was still bleeding, but said 'fuck it' and turned the corner into the doorway of the kitchen.

Trini's breath hitched in her chest as she laid her eyes on what was probably the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She gave the girl a slow once-over without even realizing it. Her olive-colored skin glimmered even in the dim lighting of the kitchen, and much of it could be seen underneath the girl's tiny little white Sofie shorts and pink spaghetti strap tank top. The girl was only wearing socks on her feet, which was odd for the dorms as most people preferred to keep their shoes on while wandering about the building. But the girl's face was where Trini completely lost her train of thought. God, that face. Her dark, shoulder-length, slightly wavy locks framed the sharp edges of her face in a way unlike anything Trini had ever seen, canvassing her head and falling ever-so delicately just above where those little straps of her shirt clung to her shoulders. Her jawline was one of the sharpest Trini had seen, so defined and strong. And her eyes, lord, her eyes...the deepest color of brown Trini had ever seen, shining and sparkling as they locked on Trini's own, and suddenly brown was Trini's favorite color. The girl's full lips curved into a small smile, springing Trini back into reality as she realized it was probably becoming strange the way she was staring at this girl she didn't even know in the middle of the kitchen at midnight, her blood trickling from her arm and into her other hand as the red liquid pooled in her palm. The girl must've taken notice to this, because the second her eyes darted to Trini's knuckles the smile Trini wanted to drown in wiped off of the girl's face and in an instant she was directly in front of her and pressing light fingertips to her own skin.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" The girl asked. Trini nearly passed out at the sound of the girl's voice. She had barely been able to hear her singing, but she could only imagine how amazing the sound was. The girl's voice felt like velvet as it reverberated in her eardrums, and Trini thought she would fall over dead right there in the middle of the communal kitchen. Trini felt the girl's hand grasp her own carefully as their gazes met.

"I...I'm ok, just cut my knuckle a bit. I came to get the first aid kit." Trini barely managed to get the words out as she stared deep into the girl's chocolate irises, nearly getting lost in them before she felt the girl grab her arm, her other hand still cupping Trini's hurt one, and guide her over to the small round table situated in the corner of the room. The girl pulled a chair out and gently let Trini sit on it, before rushing over to the cabinet where the kit was kept. Trini couldn't help but stifle a smile at the girl as she rested her hand on the table in front of her.

After a bit of rummaging, the girl turned on her heels and rushed back to where Trini was seated. The girl set the kit down on the table and pulled up a chair of her own in front of Trini, tenderly reaching to grab Trini's hand with her own two and pulling it up to examine it. Trini smiled again.

"Yeah, you sure did cut it. How did that happen? It's really deep." The girl said, using one hand to hold Trini's injury and the other grabbing at the first aid kit and opening it up. The girl focused her attention on getting Band-Aids, gauze, and more from the kit, but Trini couldn't take her eyes off of that face. That beautiful face.

"Um...I-I fell," Trini said the first thing that came to mind and winced internally as the look in the girl's eyes went from pure concern to disbelief, like she knew Trini was lying, a smirk traveling farther up the girl's face by the second as their gaze met again. Trini remembered to smile in reassurance. "On my way up the stairs. I live on this floor and I must've been really tired coming up the last flight, because I tripped and this happened." Trini lifted her hand in demonstration. The girl still didn't look fully convinced, but she didn't push further and Trini was relieved. She didn't really want to have to explain to this drop-dead gorgeous girl she had just met that she cut her hand open knocking hard as hell on her door because her fucking ray of sunshine roommate had locked her out for the umpteenth time. No, she would save that story for another time.

Trini gasped in pain as the girl rubbed an alcohol-soaked piece of gauze over her knuckles.

"Sorry," The girl said, squeezing Trini's other hand. Trini's heart jumped.

The girl looked so focused as she finished cleaning out the wound, finishing by tossing the used piece of gauze across the room and landing it perfectly in the trash can. Trini chuckled lowly at the sight. How much better could this girl get?

Much better, apparently, because Trini could barely stop herself from crying at how fucking cute the girl before her was. All she was doing was opening a Band-Aid and placing it gingerly over the bone of Trini's knuckle, but damn, if it wasn't the most breath-taking sight she had ever seen.

When the girl finally stood up to throw away the Band-Aid wrapper after what seemed like an eternity, Trini's eyes followed her. The girl put the first aid kit back in the cabinet, grabbed her oven mitt, and opened the door to the oven right before the beep of the timer went off. She pulled the tray of baked cookies from the heat and placed them on the stove-top, pressing the button to turn off the timer and taking off her oven mitt yet again. She reached up into a cabinet above her, grabbed a bottle of something, and began shaking the bottle above the cookies.

A few seconds went by of Trini completely inside her own mind. The girl appeared in front of her again, two plates in her hands. The paper plates held two cookies each, all four covered in pink sprinkles. Trini giggled as she reached out with her uninjured hand to take the plate, the girl settling back down into her own seat. Trini immediately dug into her cookies, eating the first one almost whole. She couldn't believe how good they tasted, unsure of whether it was her hunger after not having eaten at all that day or if the cookies were actually that heavenly. She thought it was a mix of both.

After a long silence beside the roar of the air conditioning and the numerous munching noises coming from the two girls, Trini finally spoke up.

"So..." Trini set her last half of her cookie on her plate and looked up at the girl who had just finished her last. "Do you usually do this?"

The girl smiled. "Do what?"

"You know...bake cookies in the Communal Kitchen in the middle of the night. Is that, like, a regular thing for you?" Trini smiled as the girl laughed, her smile growing two sizes as Trini's heart did the same.

"No, not normally. I guess I was just drawn here for some reason. And I'm glad I was." At the last sentence, the girl's brown eyes met Trini's and sent fireworks through Trini's mind. Did she mean because of her? No, she couldn't. This girl would never go for someone like Trini. If she was even gay.

Trini smiled a bit wider in response. There was another shorter silence before the girl spoke.

"I'm Kim, by the way. Well, my real name is Kimberly, Kimberly Hart. But most people call me Kim." Trini's heart fluttered as the girl stumbled over her words in the cutest way possible.

"I'm Trini. Do you live in the building? I'm surprised we've never seen each other." Trini said.

"Yeah I do, but I just moved in tonight actually. I used to live in the Westmington Building, but I switched with a girl from here because I hated my roommate and she hated hers." Kim said, taking Trini's cookie from her plate and taking a bite of it. Trini put on her best fake-shocked look and Kim just grinned. Trini smiled so wide she thought she might break her jaw.

"Oh, really? Who was your roommate?" Trini inquired.

"That bitch Shelby Donnee," Kim said. Trini immediately rolled her eyes at the mention of the name. She knew exactly who 'that bitch' was: the biggest bitch of their class. Trini hated her.

"Damn, I feel bad for you," Trini said. "I've got a pretty bad roommate too."

"Ugh, why do all roommates suck?" Kim asked rhetorically.

"I don't know. I guess we all have terrible luck, huh?" Kim smiled at that and nodded. "So, who was the girl you traded with?"

"Some girl named Katherine Barber. I had never met her before, but-" Trini cut Kim off mid-sentence.

"Wait, did you just say Katherine Barber?" Trini asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah, why?" Kim said, puzzled. Trini smirked.

"Katherine Barber was my roommate. 412?" Trini questioned. Kim smiled from ear to ear, nodding her head.

"Oh my god," Kim said. Trini smiled at her and Kim laughed, looking straight into Trini's eyes. "Looks like our luck is burned out, because I've now got an extremely hot roommate. Score." Kim said casually.

Trini nearly fell out of her chair.


	2. "you deserve better"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Angst!!!
> 
> From a sentence prompt: "You deserve better."
> 
> Enjoy :)

Trini forced her eyes to focus on the steamy look of her breath escaping her mouth in the cold January night. Walking around Angel Grove by herself, earphones in, late at night when no one else was around always seemed to help Trini calm herself in a bad situation. The loneliness was nurturing for her, it was just her, her music, and her thoughts. It helped her to focus on whatever she needed to focus on. But tonight...tonight, she just couldn't calm herself down. Not tonight.

Trini and Kim had been dating for thirteen months. They were in their senior year of high school now, their second semester starting in a few days. Those thirteen months had been heaven on Earth for both of them, but Trini especially felt like she was on a long stay on the very top of cloud 9. Loving and being loved by Kimberly Hart was a feeling Trini couldn't have even imagined before it became true. The love they had, the passion they shared for each other, it was unlike anything Trini even thought was possible. This kind of love only happened in the movies. The kind of love where you would do anything for the other person. The kind of love where every single thing the person does amazes you, even if it's as simple as walking or blinking. The kind of love where those three words, saying "I love you" holds so much emotion and affection that it almost makes your heart explode in your chest. That's the kind of unbelievable love they had. And it was true, it was real. They were in love with each other.

Everything was perfect. Not only did Kimberly and Trini have each other, but they also had friends. Real friends, some of them for the very first time. The five Rangers shared an unbreakable bond, one that not very many people got to experience. They all had a connection, and not just because of their power coins. They truly felt each other, knew each other, and, god, did they all love each other so fucking much.

Yeah, school was hard, and home life wasn't necessarily the best. Zack's mom was still sick, Jason's dad still wasn't the best dad around, and Trini's mom still resented her for her difference, but that was all kind of background noise now. They had the Rangers, they had each other, and, most of all, Trini had Kimberly.

Soon after the Rangers had defeated Rita and sent the green villain flying through space, never to be seen again, Kim and Trini had finally gotten the time to actually process and come to terms with their feelings for each other. It took about two weeks before Kim finally came to Trini, telling her how she felt. Trini acted as though she had been waiting forever and a day to say the same thing to Kim. Trini insisted on taking Kim on a real date, and so they went, to the movies to see Wonder Woman and then back the mines, laying out under the stars and ending the night with the repeated seal of their lips. That night had changed both of their lives forever, in the best way possible.

It didn't take long after they started dating for the rest of Angel Grove to find out. It started with Zack. Zack was insanely close to Trini, and they were always together any time Trini wasn't with Kim. One day, Kim and Trini had been making out on Trini's couch while her parents were away and Zack barged in through the front door with Cards Against Humanity in his hand, yelling as he stumbled inside about how he was going to 'demolish Trini' and that 'her cards weren't gonna line up this time'. He caught Trini and Kim, immediately exploding into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. When he finally calmed down, he proceeded to inquire about 'How long has this been going on?' and 'So you both finally got your heads out of your asses.' etcetera etcetera. They spent half the night talking about their relationship, which wasn't awkward because Zack was pretty much just a giant teddy bear with a rough and witty exterior, and the rest of the night was spent with all three of them sprawled out on Trini's living room floor watching movies. Zack fell asleep curled up with Trini's brother's teddy bear, and Kim fell asleep soon after on top of Trini with her head nuzzled deep into the crook of Trini's neck. That was the first time Trini had gotten a good night's sleep in weeks.

After that, Zack had pretty much forced Kim and Trini to tell Jason and Billy and eventually Alpha and Zordon. But, it was all for the greater good, because Alpha had already noticed a surge in certain parts of the pink and yellow Rangers' brains and was planning on announcing it to the group in a way that would've been much more embarrassing to reveal their relationship. Everyone was very supportive of course, but Zordon did have a few words to say about 'being careful when being romantically involved with a fellow Ranger'. He was only concerned about their well-being, though.

Following the Rangers finding out, Trini and Kim altogether stopped trying to hide their relationship. They walked through town hand-in-hand, went on very public dates, kissed wherever and whenever they pleased (and they pleased a lot), and Trini even asked Kim to prom in the most extravagant way as possible (she set up a pink lemonade stand in front of school which turned out to actually be a huge hit, and when Kim came to get her own share of the drink Jason, Zack, and Billy strolled up with a huge sign reading 'Prom?' on it. It was a huge deal seeing as though half of the school was currently in line to purchase Trini's beverage when it happened). So, basically all of Angel Grove found out within a month, but neither of the girls would've had it any other way.

Their only problem was Amanda Clark, Kim's ex-best friend. Well, more than best friends. Kim and Amanda had hooked up once and flirted with each other for nearly a month, all while Kim was still dating Ty. It wasn't until Kim made the move to send Ty that picture that Amanda had sent her, when everything got flipped on its head. Kim punched Ty's tooth out, they put it back, yada-yada-yada. But that was all history, right? Wrong. Because Amanda couldn't let it go.

Yes, Amanda and Kim had a fling during the summer between Freshman and Sophomore year. It was nothing really, they just flirted a lot and hooked up drunkenly at a party one time, but for some reason, Amanda couldn't seem to let Kim or anyone else forget about it. Kim had done something pretty bad to her, sending that picture to Ty definitely wasn't something an angel would do, but nobody's perfect and the guilt still ate Kimberly up to this day. But Amanda was relentless. She and her little group of plastics tormented Kim every single day at school, etching slurs and taunts into the metal of her locker and staring, pointing, and whispering to each other every time Kim walked into a room.

The bullying only got worse when the entire student body of Angel Grove High School somehow found out about Trini and Kim's relationship at the exact same time. The pair had had their fair share of run-ins with the mean girls of Angel Grove, and every single one usually consisted of Amanda and her goons insulting Trini and shaming Kim for dating such a 'lowlife' and a 'nobody'. Of course, Trini usually didn't care about these instances and ignored them altogether, but they really seemed to bother Kim. Every single time Amanda called Trini a name, Kimberly flinched in disgust quite noticeably and squeezed Trini's hand a little tighter. After the fact, Kim would be unable to take her hands off of Trini, always having their fingers interlocked at all times and pulling Trini in for kiss after kiss no matter what they were doing at the moment. Trini loved it, but she also knew that the badgering from Amanda was really hurting Kim, because she knew that Kim cared for her and that her heart was so big. And, in return, it hurt Trini to see Kim hurting.

All of this pent-up emotion had finally boiled over that day.

 

_Kim and Trini hadn't seen much of Amanda that week, which was very surprising but definitely relieving. They never hid their relationship or PDA from anyone, they were just that proud, but the release of Amanda's constant tormenting was a huge weight off of their shoulders nonetheless. It was just a normal Thursday morning, Kim picked Trini up at her house, greeted her as she got into the passenger seat of her car with a deep kiss, and proceeded to drive with Trini's hand locked in hers over the gear shift. They arrived at their common breakfast spot, the newly-rebuilt Krispy Kreme downtown, and strolled inside hand-in-hand up to the counter to order their usual. Everything was going great, until Trini caught sight of that blonde ponytail waving through the air in her peripheral vision._

_Amanda must've known they would end up at the donut shop, because it was almost as if she had been waiting for the couple to show up. Right as Kim handed the cashier the money for their donuts and coffee, Amanda sauntered over with two of her best minions Harper and Grace not far behind. Trini reached out to grab Kimberly's hand, moving her attention to the girls before them._

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't the local dykes." Amanda practically spit the words all over Trini and Kim. Trini focused on the feeling of Kim's hand holding hers tightly, trying to take her attention away from the urge to hit Amanda right square in the face._

_"Amanda, please, for the love of god, just leave us alone." Kim retorted back. Amanda smirked._

_"No, I'm good. I've been sick this week and haven't had a chance to speak to you two at all, and boy have I missed it." Amanda gave Trini a quick once-over and rolled her eyes. "Seems like you're still 'dating' the freak."_

_Trini didn't take notice to the words, she never took notice_ to _anything Amanda said to her. But she felt the tightening of Kim's hand interlocked with hers and immediately sensed the rage boiling in her own stomach grow ten sizes. She didn't care what anyone said about her or did to her, but the second they started hurting Kimberly was the moment she started caring._

_"Her name is Trini." Kim could barely get the words out, holding back tears and anger._

_"Yeah, well, if we cared about her name, we would've learned it a long time ago." Harper spoke from behind Amanda. Trini stepped forward insignificantly, ignoring the way Kim tried to pull her back._

_"Okay, here's the thing. I know that you three seem to hold some kind of grudge against Kim and me for some reason, but really, this is so childish. Why don't you guys just go back to whatever you do these days and leave us alone?" Trini tried to make the words as polite as possible, doing everything in her power to avoid having to beat the living hell out of the girls. Harper let out an obnoxious laugh and pushed Amanda out of the way, stepping to the front of their small group to face Trini directly. She turned to Kim for a moment and then back to Trini._

_"Damn, Kim, we knew your standards were low, but really? This chick? God, who knew someone could go from the top of the social hierarchy to bottom feeder so quickly." Trini wanted so badly to knock that stupid little sneer off of Harper's face. She stepped forward once more so that the pair were practically inches apart. Trini completely forgot about Kim's hold on her hand until she felt a tug on her arm._

_"Trin, don't, they're not worth it." Kim spoke softly to Trini, barely loud enough for anyone to hear, but Harper had definitely heard it._

_All kinds of thoughts were running through Trini's head, but the main one that kept resurfacing in her conscious was just how much Kimberly had to go through just to be with Trini. Why was she doing this? Why was she taking all of this constant tormenting and bullying just to be with Trini? Was Trini really worth that? Was it really worth it to have Kim being hurt by so many people just for Trini?_

_She was snapped out of her thoughts by Harper's voice piercing through the air once more._

_"Yeah, I'd take a note from your girl back there. Don't try with me." Harper's smirk turned downright sinister, and Trini was a breath away from finally letting the pit of hatred for the girl spill out of her. But she felt another slight tug on her hand and fingertips graze her bicep, and she turned around to see the girl behind her. The moment she caught sight of Kimberly's face, made eye contact with the deep brown of her irises and saw the wave of pleading and affection that seemed to cover her entire face, Trini felt all of her anger just fade away. Kim was looking at her with a look unlike she had ever seen before, asking her, begging her to let it go without even saying anything. All Trini could do was bow her head, grasp Kim's hand firmly, and turn back to look at Harper once more. She turned around and began to walk away, pulling Kim with her. They didn't get three steps away before Harper added one more insult to her long list of insults._

_"Oh, yeah, and um, Deedee, or whatever your name is," Trini turned back to face the Harper, holding back with everything she could at the sight of the girl's grin. "Just so you know, the girl you're with is the biggest bitch on this planet. You're wrong for loving her."_

_Trini winced at that last bit. She felt Kim's grip on her hand loosen slightly, and she knew then and there, looking back at the tears welling in Kim's eyes, that she couldn't hold it back anymore. She let go of Kim's hand, launching forward at Harper. The two fell to the ground in a hard tumble, Trini landing on top of the girl and pinning her to the ground. After a bit of scuffling around and regaining her balance, she felt her hand pull back in a fist and was about to strike when a pair of burly arms wrapped around her torso and yanked her roughly off of the body underneath her. She didn't know who the person was, but she guessed it was one of the managers of the coffee shop, a huge man named Jack with a long beard and muscles the size of a small train. She kicked and struggled in the man's arms, attempting unsuccessfully to escaped his strong hold on her. She stopped fighting after a few seconds, giving in and letting her body slump against him._

_Trini's was mostly out of it after that. She vaguely remembered the man taking her back into the back room of the Krispy Kreme, and taking one last glance at Kimberly's face before they entered the room behind the kitchen. She wanted to cry at the way the curves of Kim's lips formed into a frown and the mask of concern for Trini laid across the soft edges of her face. A single tear fell from her eye down her left cheek. Trini remembered yelling Kim's name one last time and Kim pushing against the newly-formed crowd of people to try to get to Trini, but failing as Trini was pulled back into the room behind them._

_She thought back to herself sitting in a chair in the dimly-lit office, listening as the manager called the police. About 30 minutes went by before there were two officers entering the room, talking in a low voice to the man and eventually coming to scold Trini for her actions. Luckily, she made it out with only a verbal warning and a promise by the officers to make a full arrest if anything like this happened again. When the police left the shop, the manager told her she was free to go, but made sure to inform her that she wasn't to be allowed back into the Krispy Kreme for six months._

_Trini had trudged out of the store not in shame, but in disappointment in herself for letting the anger get the best of her. She couldn't help it though when it came to Kimberly. If anyone or anything even laid a finger on Kim, she couldn't control herself. She just cared so much about the girl. So much more than she had ever cared about anyone or anything before._

 

Prior to the incident, Trini was unable to do anything but sprint as fast as her legs would take her to Kim's house, jumping through her open window at full speed and essentially colliding with Kim's bed. Kim was sitting there in her bed, eyes red and puffy, but her face lit up in the best way when she saw Trini. Kim had jumped from her bed and into Trini's arms, and neither of them could hold back the tears as they embraced. They stood there for a while, in each other's arms, Trini holding Kim above the ground with their faces in each other's necks. They ultimately made their way into Kim's bed, talking for hours about anything other than what had happened that day. Kim fell asleep first, mostly on top of Trini refusing to let go of her. Trini had sat there, in the bed belonging to the girl she loved so much, staring at the girl herself and just watching her sleep, listening intently on the way her breathing evened out and her heartbeat slowed slightly.

That whole week, Trini hadn't been able to take her mind off of the incidents that unfolded. She felt a great amount more protective of Kim, never wanting to let her out of her sight and holding her hand everywhere they went. Kim cried a few times for what she claimed was 'no reason', but Trini knew that Kim hadn't been able to forget about the events either.

As Trini ran now through the freezing air of Angel Grove, she didn't really know what she was doing. That night had been four days after Trini's fight with Amanda. Four days of Kim and Trini hiding their feelings, being over-protective of each other, and avoiding any of their normal hang-out spots in fear of having another encounter with Amanda and her peers. After four days of pretty much lying through their teeth about being okay, Trini felt the guilt take her over.

 

_Trini took her last few steps before edging off of the slanted ground of the mountain and onto the flat dirt road of the valley below. She looked ahead of her, seeing the neighborhood where Kimberly's house was located about 100 feet away from her. She paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and then proceeded the route to her girlfriend's house._

_Trini hadn't been able to think about anything else other than her tussle with Harper for the last four days. She didn't know how to forget about it and just move on. The guilt had completely taken over her subconscious, and she felt worse about this than anything else she had ever done. It wasn't even the fact that she had tackled Harper or gotten kicked out of the Krispy Kreme, that she could deal with. It was the fact that Kim was going through so much bullying just to stay with Trini. She couldn't handle the thought that people were continuously hurting Kim because of her. It almost felt like she was the one doing it herself._

_Trini had brought this up to Kim a few times before, saying how Kim didn't have to stay with her out of pity or whatever reason. That she knew Kim could do better than her and that maybe she should, because Trini wasn't good enough for her. Every time she said something like that, Kim erupted into a speech about how great Trini was and how lucky Kim was to have her. And she would hold Trini and kiss her and make her feel more loved than she ever had, but yet, Trini still felt guilty deep inside for causing all of this to happen to Kim. She knew Kim loved her, and she knew that Kim truly wanted to be with her, but she couldn't stand the feeling of people hurting Kim because of her._

_Trini didn't want Kim to leave. She didn't want to lose her. She honestly didn't want Kim to find someone better, the thought of the girl with anyone else made Trini want to throw up. She didn't imagine a future without Kim. She couldn't picture a future without marrying Kim, buying a nice house with her, having lots of babies and watching them grow with her best friend by her side. She couldn't dream of a life without Kim's beautiful face, without that soft brown skin against every inch of her own, without falling asleep with her in her arms and waking up to press a light kiss to those lips she loved so much. She couldn't imagine not hearing Kim's voice every day, holding the hands that felt like they were meant to fit together with her own, or staring into those deep, dark, soulful eyes for hours at a time. She didn't want to imagine a life without Kim. She didn't want to let her go, she wanted to love her forever. No, she would love her forever._

_But the thought of her hurting Kim, or Kim being hurt by others because she was with Trini...that thought killed her inside._

_So here she was, walking towards Kimberly's house where Kim most likely sat in her bed, alone, watching Netflix or Youtube or doing one of the many things she does to take her mind off of her troubles. Her parents probably weren't home, they were most likely away on some business trip or at a conference or something. Kim's dog Patches, a black lab with spots of white, was probably sitting on the back porch, head on his paws, where Kimberly had let him out hours ago and was too tired and unmotivated to bring him back in. Kim was probably curled up on her couch with her favorite yellow fluffy blanket that Trini had bought her for her birthday (she sleeps with it because she says it smells like Trini and makes her feel better when she's upset), eating a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, the TV playing on in the background but Kim was barely paying attention to it, lost in her mind. She was probably thinking about Trini, worrying about her, her phone close by, Kim looking over to it every few minutes waiting for a flash of light and a text or call from Trini that hadn't come yet._

_Trini wanted so badly to just run as fast as she could to Kim's house, burst through the door, engulph her in a rib-crushing hug and press kisses everywhere on her body, holding her tight and never letting go. But something deep in her heart stopped her. She knew what she needed to do now._

_Trini had woken up that morning without Kim (she had to go home early from their usual sleepover to babysit her brothers), and her heart had immediately been pounding with pain inside her chest. Not the physical pain, this was a deeply emotional distress Trini had never felt. She wanted Kim at that moment. But more than that, she wanted Kim to be happy. She always had. She always would. But something clicked in her mind that morning as she lay in her bed; Kimberly was hurting. Kim was hurting because of the people who didn't want her to be with Trini. And Trini couldn't let them hurt Kim anymore. Even if it meant she lost the only thing she cared about in her life, the one thing keeping her alive._

_She had skipped school and training, ignoring the texts and calls from her fellow Rangers and choosing instead to spend her day writing. She walked up to her special spot on the top of the mountain, a spot that no one, not even Kim, knew about. She hiked up onto the boulder overlooking the town below and wrote for hours, scribbling all of her thoughts and feelings down on the diary she brought with her. She wrote about Kim, how she felt when she looked at her, how safe she felt whenever she held her in her arms, and just how in love with her she was. She wrote and wrote and wrote until her hand felt like it was about to break, and at that point the sun was setting and her eyes were long past drooping, exhaustion sweeping over her. But she had one thing to do at that point, one thing she had to do. She had to talk to Kim._

_She had left the diary at her spot, not wanting Kimberly to find it, and started her way to Kim's house. It wasn't that far, seeing as though Kim lived only on the other side of the mountain, but Trini was dreading arriving at the home. Not because she didn't want to see Kim, no, she wanted to see that girl more than anything in the world. But she was dreading having to have the conversation she knew was coming with Kim. She was dreading having to tell Kim that she would be better off without Trini._

_She crossed the mountain, taking the long way around the curving and winding paths that she and Kim had trekked so many times before, talking about life. She reminisced on those moments, the sweet times when it was just her and Kim and the stars and no worries or troubles._

_And then she made it to Kim's house, not even realizing it when she stepped up the concrete steps to land on her porch. She looked around, taking in her surroundings, trying not to think about the many memories she had had at this house. The swing hanging from the awning above the porch, the bricks chipping off the foundation of the house, the screen door disconnected at the top hinge from when Kim and Trini had gotten a little out of hand one night during a heated make-out session._

_Eventually, her eyes settled on the light flashing at various different levels of brightness shining through the window. The blinds were shut, but Trini knew the window she was looking at was in the living room of the Hart household. She could barely see the silhouette of what she assumed was Kimberly sitting on the couch, confirming her previous thoughts. She stood there for a beat, taking in everything and trying to remain in reality._

_After a few seconds of procrastination, Trini turned away from the window and shut her eyes, withholding the tears from escaping them. She took a moment to collect herself and her thoughts as much as she could in her current state of mind, then finally took the leap, opening the door and stepping inside the house._

_Trini shut the door behind her, taking her time before turning to face the girl on the couch. Kim was sat there just as Trini thought she would be, yellow blanket wrapped around her, hair undone and messy, barely any makeup on her face, clutching a half-empty tub of ice cream. When the door closed with a click of the latch, Kim looked up from the television. It seemed to be playing some sort of old soap opera, one of Kim's guilty pleasures. Trini eluded her gaze, keeping her eyes firmly planted on her feet. She felt the tension in the air. Kim clearly wasn't happy not hearing from Trini all day, as she should've been. Trini didn't blame her. Trini never blamed her._

_They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, and Trini began to wonder if Kim was even fully awake. Finally, Kim reached forward, setting the ice cream on the coffee table and replacing its place in her hand with the tv remote. She pressed a button towards the top and the tv clicked off, filling the room with darkness. Trini reached out automatically and flipped the light switch near the door where she was still standing, not sure whether she wanted to stay or talk or leave altogether. The sudden light appeared to blind Kim momentarily but she quickly regained her composure, standing up from the couch. Trini watched intently, unsure of what to say or do, as Kim folded up the blanket, laid it on the back of the couch, and began to walk towards Trini. Trini's legs locked and her whole body tightened up, her anxiety level shooting through the roof. She expected an abundance of things. Maybe Kim would walk toward her and start yelling, screaming at the top of her lungs about how Trini should've told her where she was. Maybe she would hit Trini, punch her in the arm and slap her and use her Ranger strength on her. Or maybe she would just ignore Trini's presence altogether, walking right past her and up the stairs to her bedroom and go to sleep. Well, probably not go to sleep; Kim rarely slept well by herself._

_Trini kept her eyes secured on Kimberly's figure, following her movements as she closed in on her. Trini sought out any sign of emotion from her face or eyes, but all she found was a blank look and a pinch of annoyance. Usually, Kim's eyes were the most soulful, intense things Trini had ever seen. But tonight, they looked different. Almost empty._

_Kim entered Trini's personal space, closing the gap between them. Trini prepared for the worst, tensing up from head to toe. Her body flinched in surprise as Kim pulled her in for a crushing hug, wrapping her arms securely around Trini's shoulders and burying her face in the crook of Trini's neck. Trini couldn't help but return the embrace, enveloping Kim into her with her arms around her waist. Trini felt the dam holding her tears back break, and the droplets began to fall from her eyelashes to Kim's shoulder. Kim pulled back suddenly, feeling the liquid splash on her skin. She held Trini out at arm's length, looking right into her eyes and scanning her face._

_"Trin, what's going on?" Is all Kim could get out. Trini saw the wetness cresting Kim's eyelids, knowing Kim was about to cry. She realized her hands were clamped on Kim's hips, as they usually were, and quickly withdrew them. Touching Kim would only make this hurt more. She broke their gaze, choosing to refocus on the floor as she had. Kim took notice of both of these actions, and Trini didn't even have to look to know that a surge of concern was filling Kimberly's facial features at that moment._

_"Trini. Talk to me." Kim said more sternly. Trini's hands moved to the hem of her own shirt. It was Kim's favorite. They had been out doing some random thrifting a few months prior when they stumbled upon a light yellow shirt with the words "Pink Lemonade" written in a cracking print over the front in pink. Kim had immediately loved it, wanting to buy it for herself. She bought it, but when she went home and tried it on it was too small for her. She decided to give it to Trini and force her to wear it. Trini had refused at first, but the second she put it on she never wanted to take it off. It wasn't the softness of the fabric against her waist or the color and how it brought out her eyes, it was the way Kim's face lit up and her lips curved into an unbreakable smile the first time she saw Trini wearing it. Trini would do anything to make her girlfriend that happy._

_Trini tugged on the hem of the shirt, wringing it out in her hands, fidgeting with it just to distract herself from Kim's unwavering gaze. She felt Kim's hands fall from where they had been moments before gripping her shoulders tightly._

_"Trini." Kim said, practically yelling. Trini knew this was coming. She had to talk. Trini released her death-grip on the end of her shirt, sighed quietly and prepared herself for what she was about to say. She looked up at Kim, the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks yet again._

_"You deserve better." Trini muttered, barely audible. Kim looked at her in confusion.  
_

_"What?" Kim said, leaning back somewhat. Trini willed herself to speak the words again._

_"You deserve better, Kim." Her voice broke as she spoke, and Kim looked at her with what could only be described as complete and utter shock. She stared, mouth wide open, at the girl before her, and Trini wished she would just say something so Trini wouldn't have to talk anymore, or ever again._

_"Baby, what are you talking about?" Kim asked. Trini's brain stumbled over the use of the nickname._

_"I'm talking about you. And me." Trini felt the words start to pour out of her like the tears on her face. "You deserve better, Kimberly. You deserve so much more. More than someone like me. You've gone through so much, you know? Everything with Ty and Amanda and coming out to your parents and having the entire fucking population of Angel Grove looking at you completely differently than before. And you became a Power Ranger just like the rest of us, and we met and...and I fell in love with you, you know? I fell in love with this girl who was way out of my league and who I thought would never love me back. But you did." Trini paused to look up at Kim, seeing the tears falling down her face just as they were Trini's. She took another deep breath and continued._

_"You did love me, and it was the craziest thing that ever happened to me. I didn't believe it. I do now, but it still makes my mind soar whenever I think that someone, a girl like you, so gorgeous and sweet and caring and thoughtful and...that a girl so amazing could ever love me the way you do. Could ever reciprocate that feeling. But you do. And I could never repay you for that, Kimberly. You made living in this hellhole feel like it was actually possible. No, fuck that, you made it worth it. You've made everything worth it, Kim. You made living worth it, when for the longest time I thought it wasn't worth it. I didn't want to live before you, Kim." Trini looked back up again, watching as Kim sobbed when she heard those last words._

_"Trin..." Kim tried to reach out and grab her, but Trini stepped back and stopped her. The look on Kim's face nearly killed her, the way she looked at her with a pure despair in her eyes. Trini shook her head lightly._

_"Kim, please, I need to say this, okay?" Kim didn't respond, but Trini continued anyway. "All of those things that happened to you, you didn't deserve that. Any of it. But the one thing you really don't deserve is what you have been through for being with me. The bullying and the tormenting and the things that people have said to you just because you are with me. You don't deserve that shit. And you shouldn't have to go through it, not just for me. You deserve someone who won't come with all the hurt and the pain. You deserve someone who, when you're with them, people will look at you and say 'Wow, look at those two. What a lovely couple.' and all the good things that you deserve to hear. That's what you deserve, Kim. You deserve someone who is worth it. And I'm not. I'm not worth you going through all of this every day. And the truth is, you deserve someone better. Someone who is worth it." Trini looked back down at her feet, unable to look the girl in the eyes any longer._

_"I just want to say, Kim, that I love you. You made my life so much better, better than I ever thought it would be or could be. You made me feel like I actually wanted to live in this hell, like it was actually good. You loved me, cared for me, made me feel safe and protected...you loved me, Kim. More than I thought anyone ever would. I'll never be able to repay you for that, Kimberly. Ever. Thank you, Kim. Thank you. Thank you for loving me. I swear on it, on everything that is good and holy, that I love you. I will always love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the love of my life, Kimberly Ann Hart. And I love you more than anything on this goddamn planet. But you deserve better. You need someone better." Trini's eyes met Kim's finally, and in them was a look unlike anything Trini ever expected to see on Kimberly's face. A look of depression so deep and painful to even look at. Trini had to leave._

_"Goodbye, Kimberly." Trini took one last look at Kim's face before she sprinted out of the house as fast as she could._

 

Here she was now, still running through Angel Grove. Her headphones had gone over her ears immediately after she was out of the view of Kimberly's house, and she put on whatever playlist was first, desperate for something to fill her ears other than silence. The tears had run out a few minutes ago, but she was still running. She didn't know where she was going, but she was going there fast.

Ten minutes had passed according to her watch as she skidded to a stop at the top of the cliff. She chuckled slightly under her breath, just at the fact that she had somehow ended up at the cliff directly above the spaceship. Of course her legs took her there.

Trini fell to her knees, her legs quivering and her calves burning after having run non-stop up the mountain and to the cliffside. Her breathing was unsteady and she was wheezing, but it wasn't from the running. Her emotions were still at dangerously high levels. Had all of that really just happened? Did she really say those things to Kimberly? Yes. She did. Trini panicked. She needed to go see Kim. She had to tell Kim that she was wrong, that she didn't want Kim to leave. That she loved Kim so goddamn much that it hurt and sometimes it caused her to say crazy and stupid things like that. That she wanted Kim to stay with her forever.

As Trini stood up and turned to start running back to Kim's house, she nearly fell backward off the cliff into the water below. Someone was hugging her, embracing her so tightly and had almost tackled her. Kimberly. God, it was Kimberly.

Trini hugged her right back, embracing her tighter than she ever had before, never wanting to let her go. Trini pressed multiple kisses onto Kim's neck and began to cry again. Their hug lasted for a few seconds, but before Trini could get comfortable, Kim pulled out of the embrace and held Trini at arm's length again.

"Kim..." Trini started, but was interrupted by Kim's finger on her lips as Kim tried to catch her breath. Had she run after Trini? She must have, there was no way she could have gotten to her that quickly if she hadn't been running or driving, and her car was nowhere in sight.

Kim finally steadied her breathing and began to speak.

"Trini Gomez, I want you to listen to me clearly, okay?" Trini expected her to continue, but she was clearly waiting for a response. Trini nodded violently.

"Stop thinking that you're not worth it. Stop thinking that you are not good enough for me. Trini, I chose you. I chose you because you are the most kind, caring, sweet, not to mention the hottest girl I've ever fucking met. And I want to be with you. I want to be with you forever. I love you so much Trini. So fucking much. I don't want anyone else because no one else is better than you. I swear that to you. I love you so fucking much Trini, and _you_ are the best thing to ever happen to me. I'll be yours forever. Do you hear me, baby?" Kim was looking deeply into her eyes and speaking so soft that Trini couldn't help but cry harder.

"I love you too Kim. God, I love you. I don't want you to leave." Trini pulled her in again, whispering into her ear. "Please don't leave me, babe." Kim hugged her tight.

"I'll never leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry this is so terrible towards the end, it wasn't supposed to be this long and I ended up writing so late into the night I got tired and kind of rushed it :/ but hope you guys like it! Tomorrow will be better I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this, I know it wasn't that good, but I wrote it late at night and I was extremely tired.
> 
> Hope you guys still enjoyed!


End file.
